SIM:- Revenge of The Techno-Freak
a sequel of the popular SIM:- Rise of The Techno-Freak, which shall delve further into the parody of internet culture and trolling. SIM - Revenge of The Techno-Freak The scene opens to a stormy sky and a black and white setting, a fearsome warriors walks across a barren wasteland - the style is akin to a sketchbook as he pulls out a massive sword and holds it high to the sky as thunder and lightning flashes wildly: "..I was once the greatest of warriors.. where I walked entire armies trembled.. I was the vanquisher of hope.. the destroyer of dreams.. yet even I could not forsee the horror that was soon to befall me.." The scene shows a monstrous figure with sharp fangs and massive claws towering over the warrior, blazing eyes piercing through the storm as it swipes at him - causing the warrior to fall back in a dramatic slow motion: the area seeming to shatter like glass as he spiralled down a seemingly bottomles void: "..I was caught unaware.. by that most foul of foe.. yet even as I fell I had begun my plans for vengeance.." "Francis! the trash needs emptied!" a female voice suddenly calls out - utterly destroying the scene as the focus shifts to a an apartment block and a skinny teen with spiky red hair and taped-up glasses. The teen tore off his V-Monitor and waves his arms dramatically in the air: "oh mom!! you're ruining my revenge-driven fantasy!!" "that's nice dear.. remember to wear gloves.. you know you bruise easy!" The teen frowned as he held the V-Monitor in his hand and glared at it, holding his hand out dramatically as he declared: "..revenge will be mine, tiny mouse thing! a-haha-a!" +++++++++++++++++++++++ The scene shifts to an alien landscape resembling a floating sea of binary code and a humanoid mouse dressed in a simple outfit sat impossibly in midair as she observed a massive line of people ranging from little old women to high school drop-outs and would-be-weightlifters slowly making their way into a massive floating stadium. A sign high above the stadium read proudly in large text: WELCOME TO THE V-NET GAMES. "Welcome to the V-Net!" "Hi!" "G'Day!" "Hola!" the mouse squeaked, waving her hand each time a visitor approached. Suddenly she spotted a man in a trenchcoat amongst the crowds and hovered over, crossing her arms as she stared at the figure: "..alright.. drop the disguise..". The crowds flew into a panic as the figure tore off the trenchcoat - revealing a demented grinning face and mechanical tentacles that flew at SIM as the figure cackled madly: "..HA HA HA! FEEL THE POWER OF TROLL MAN! HA HA HA!" SIM proceeded to grab the mechanical tentacles and tugged hard, the figure's grin fading quick as he was picked up and swung around in a circle - a portal opening up as SIM released the tentacles, sending the figure catapulting out of cyberspace in the process. The crowds slowly returned as SIM dusted off her hands and looked around, motioning everyone over: "..no need to worry folks! a minor disturbance, is all! the V-Net Games are still going ahead! come on!" she says cheerfully. However as the crowds began to flock to the stadium once more a shadowy figure watched from afar, slinking back into the shadows.. +++++++++++++++++++++++ Half an hour later and the stadium was packed full of cheering spectators as SIM floated overhead, smiling a little as she formed a novelty beer-hat (with soda-cans), flag and rubber-finger - sitting back impossibly in midair as she prepared to watch over the event. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first ever V-Net Games! we have an exciting line-up for you all tonight.." a loud voice began to echo across the stadium, only to stop as static suddenly broke the announcement. SIM's ears perked up as she leaned forward - the crowds beginning to grow restless as a familar sound interupted the announcement: "... a-haha-a!" SIM's ears flattened right back as she growled slightly "..I know that laugh..". "..you thought you could defeat me, little mouse-thing! a-haha-a! now you will suffer my wrath! prepare to be owned by the true master of the V-Net! TECHNO-FREAK! a-haha-a!" Suddenly a bolt of lightning crashed down on the stadium, causing the crowds to panic and flee as the area shook violently, Techno-Freak manifesting inside the stadium in his usual suit of armor. SIM in turn teleported herself directly next to Techno-Freak, "..don't you ever quit?" she growled. Techno-Freak pointed dramatically at SIM "..don't you ever shut up? ..besides, who do you think you are anyway? some kind of superhero? this is the real world, freak - people like me.. you got a problem? well that's tough luck.." SIM simply shook her head "..people like you aren't the real world.. people like you are sad, lonely little people.. truth is.. I feel sorry for you..". Techno-Freak unleashed a beam of energy from his finger that caught SIM off-guard, sending her flying into the front row seats of the stadium with enough force to smash the seats, burying SIM in the debris: "you're just a loser.. a stupid little mouse-thing.. I'm the *real* King of the V-Net! a-haha-a!" However Techno-Freak had little to the cheer before SIM literally rocketed out of the debris, her body glowing with green energy as she grabbed him by the torso and flew across the stadium - "..alright, Techno-Freak.. you want to fight? let's fight.." she growls, releasing him as she opened a portal behind him. Techno-Freak blinked as he was catapulted into the portal "..hey! what the -?!" he began, the portal transporting him outside the stadium and before he could react a second portal opened right in front of him, SIM flying out of said portal and delivering a swift kick to his face. SIM growled and flicked her tail as Techno-Freak landed on the ground, smoke rising from the area - SIM panting slightly as her green aura faded away and she reached over to turn Techno-Freak over: "..now, are you going to stop -?" she began. However as soon as SIM turned Techno-Freak around he opened his mouth and unleashed a massive beam of energy that once again sent SIM flying across the area - he then proceeded to form a golden aura around himself and rocketed after SIM. "..son of a.." SIM growled as she finally managed to right herself in midair, she then flew at Techno-Freak and the two began to clash in the air - exchanging kicks and punches as they flew in a circle around each other. "I eat mice like you for breakfast!" Techno-Freak taunted. "..eww.. you eat mice? kind of gross.." SIM replied. "..wait! NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Techno-Freak raged. "whatever, heads up!" SIM replied, aiming another kick at Techno-Freak's face only to squeak as he grabbed her leg. "A-haha-a! I got your leg! now what you going to do?!" Techno-Freak taunted, only to be swiftly kicked by her other foot. Techno-Freak exclaimed as he released SIM, covering his face in a mixture of surprise and rage - preparing another attack he found himself once again thrown back as SIM flew at him: slamming him down into the ground below, forming a large crater in the process. "..stay down.." SIM warned, standing over the fallen Techno-Freak. Techno-Freak suddenly flipped a switch on his armor, opening a portal behind SIM and before she could fully react several mechanical tentacles wrapped around her: holding her in place as the grinning monstrosity she had banished before suddenly ambushed her: "..PROBLEM, SIM?" the figure laughed. SIM struggled to free herself as Techno-Freak got to his feet, dusting himself off "..we are many.. SIM.. prepare yourself.. because I'm activating Total Ban Nullification.." SIM's eyes grew wide, for the first time she seemed shocked - maybe even slightly afraid "..Techno-Freak! Stop! you don't know what you're doing!" she pleaded, yet her struggles were in vain as the grinning creature held her in place. Techno-Freak flipped the switch and looked to SIM with a grave expression "..I know EXACTLY what I'm doing.. revenge! a-haha-a!" - thunder and lightning crashed as he pressed the button and suddenly a large swirling vortex burst open in the sky around them SIM's ears folded back, the grinning monstrosity laughing madly as the swirling vortex started to unleash hundreds upon hundreds of strange and terrifying creatures - Techno-Freak began laughing in turn as the area became covered in figures of all shapes and sizes, sneering and taunting. "..Techno-Freak.. what have you done?" SIM exclaimed, looking at the scene with horror in her eyes. "I HAVE NO IDEA!" Techno-Freak yelled out, the swirling vortex getting worse as the entire area broke into chaos - SIM finally freeing herself from the grinning monstrosity as she ran at Techno-Freak. "..give me that thing before you destroy the entire V-Net, you idiot!" SIM exclaimed, only to find herself overwhelmed as hundreds upon hundreds of the strange monstrosities swarmed around her: "goddamnit! no! no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Techno-Freak continued laughing madly as SIM was dragged into the ever-increasing mass of chaos, "..I don't know what's going on but I love it! a-haha-a!" he called out - only for his laughter to suddenly stop as a horrifying roar shook the entire area. SIM struggled, the mass of figures stopping for a moment as everyone looked up at the vortex with surprise and shock as a gigantic creature suddenly emerged from the vortex, so large that only it's upper-half was shown - the rest still trapped in the infinite beyond. The creature started with no form but quickly changed, transforming into a dark-furred version of SIM herself: "YES! YES! AT LAST! FREE! FREE!!" SIM gasped and yelled out at Techno-Freak, "..reverse the vortex! NOW!". "..I.. I can't! I.. mean.. I.. oh crap!" Techno-Freak panicked, smashing at the button repeatedly as sparks began to fly from his wrist. The other figures soon released SIM as they looked up at the monstrosity above with a mixture of fear and revulsion, even the once grinning monstrosity had changed: "..GAME OVER, MAN! GAME OVER!". SIM growled as she got to her face and raced over to Techno-Freak "..not if I can help it.. give me that thing!". As SIM raced over the area the dark-furred SIM unleashed several bolts of dark energy that shattered the ground around her, forcing SIM to run on all fours much like a real mouse would do - the world around her breaking apart. Techno-Freak blinked as SIM leapt over and quickly grabbed his arm, typing madly into the device - "..hey! that's mine! get off! you'll get mouse germs all over it!" he exclaimed. "shut up and stay still, if you want to survive.." SIM growled, activating the device - as she did so the vortex suddenly changed color and the monstrous SIM was sucked back into the realm beyond: as the figure vanished all the other creatures Techno-Freak had unleashed began to fly up into the vortex as well. Techno-Freak swung at SIM as this occured, flying into another rage: "..I said LET GO! YOU ALWAYS RUIN STUFF! I HATE YOU! I HATE HATE HATE YOU!". SIM leapt to one side as Techno-Freak swung at her again, only to be caught by several mechanical tentacles as the grinning creature suddenly ambushed him: "..NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO DAMNIT!" Techno-Freak yelled out. "YOU MAD?" the grinning creature replied as it fought with Techno-Freak's attempts to break free. "YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING! SIM'S THE ENEMY! GET HER! NOT ME! GRAAAAAAH!" Techno-Freak roared. "COOL STORY BRO! BUT REALLY, WHY YOU MAD? LOLZ!" the grinning creature replied. "THIS ISN'T OVER SIM! I SWEAR IT! YOU CAN'T BLOCK ME FOREVER! I'LL BE BACK! I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Techno-Freak yelled out as he and the grinning creature were sucked into the vortex and the V-Net began to return to its original state as the chaos died away. SIM just stood for a few moments as she looked up at the sky, slowly falling onto her knees as she thought aloud "..I swear.. I'll never understand some people..". +++++++++++++++++++++++ <> flashed red text as the skinny teen removed his V-Monitor and threw it at a wall in rage, grabbing his hair in frustation as he stood up in his apartment room. "..no! no! NO! aargh! curse you, Troll Man! you were meant to be my friend!" he exclaims, turning towards a nearby computer on his desk he typed in a few codes and noticed he had new mail: "U MAD?" ~ Troll Man "AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" the teen roared, lifting the computer and tossing it across the room with surprising force - shattering it as sparks flew across the area. "..I've had it! I can't take any more.. this ends now!" the teen declares, storming over to his untidy bed he digs out an old box full of mechanical parts. "..fight fire with fire, they say.." he says, rummaging around the box as he takes a handful of parts and heads back towards the desk. "...so.. let's fight SIM.. with SIM.." he declares, pulling up a chair as he began tinkering madly with the parts.. '-The End-' Category:Short Stories Category:Sci-Fi Category:Comedy Category:Anthro Category:Finished Stories